Gracie's FAKE Drabbles, Ficbits and Short Stories
by Grace Musica
Summary: A collection of drabbles, ficbits, and short stories written for the 27thprecinct livejournal community. WARNING: May contain some offensive couplings, subject matter, lauguage, et cetera.
1. Video Games

Title: Video Games  
Date Written: 8/24/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K+  
Characters: Bikky, Dee, Ryo  
---  
"Hey, damn it, Dee, move!" 

Ryo leaned back far enough to look in on his partner and his charge in the living room. The two were currently seated in front of the television, playing a video game. Both were pressing the buttons on their black controlers franticly and leaning to the left and right depending on what the computer generated cars on-screen were doing.

"I'm moving, monkey-boy, shit! You're the one running into me!" Dee shot back, squirming around, green eyes locked onto the tv screen.

"Nu-uh!" Bikky protested, doing the same.

Ryo rolled his eyes and continued with dinner, smirking.  
---


	2. In the Line of Duty

Title: In the Line of Duty  
Date Written: 8/25/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: T  
Characters: Dee  
---  
The phone was ringing.

Dee ignored it, opting to crack open another beer. It was probably Ryo or (God, even worse) J.J. He wasn't in ithe mood for talking, really.

He had killed a man today.

A boy, really, barely older than Carol. He was on a psychotic high - crack - and had pulled a gun on Ryo.

Two eternal gunshots later and he was down, dark red blood pooling around the child face down on the pavement.

The phone fell silent and Dee downed his beer, reaching for another when the alcohol didn't numb him enough.

The phone started ringing again.  
---


	3. Itai

Title: Itai...  
Date Written: 8/25/05  
Word Count: 133  
Rating: K+  
Characters: Dee, Ryo  
Notes: Inspired by me and my cooking styles. I have the burns to prove it.  
---  
A stream of harsh-sounding Japanese explicatives exploded from the kitchen, causing Dee to start from his nap on the couch. The man called out to his partner, but got no response but the sound of running water. 

When he peeked into the kitchen he found Ryo with his forearm under the cold running water. On the stove, a pan of hot oil bubbled dangerously around browned meat, charring the meal.

Dee switched off the eye and moved the pan before going to touch Ryo gently on the shoulder.

"I got stupid and added too much oil," the blonde explained, glaring at the red mark forming on his skin.

Silently, Dee raised the arm to kiss it gently before wrapping a cold towel around it. "Feel better?"

Ryo could only nod in response.  
---


	4. Snowfall

Title: Snowfall  
Date Written: 8/25/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K  
Characters: J.J.  
---  
J.J. loved winter, but hated snow. 

Besides water getting everywhere when the snow melted, the cold just... seeped into every single pore of his body. As he walked, the fresh-fallen snow crunching underneath black dress shoes, he could feel his toes go numb.

Finally, he made it into the 27th's break room, moving as close to the heater as possible. He slipped off his shoes and socks, frowning as he wrung them out, water dripping from the grey wool.

He poured himself a mug of coffee, chilled fingers wrapped around the hot cup, and proceeded to de-thaw.

He really did love winter...  
---


	5. Passing Notes

Title: Passing Notes  
Date Written: 9/1/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K+  
Characters: Dee/Ryo, Chief  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Boys flirting, but nothing else.  
---  
A vein in the chief's head was ticking. Dee smirked as across the table his partner (unsuccessfully) tried to smother a laugh. 

Chief glared at him, and Dee smiled innocently.

Under the table, his cell vibrated. A message from Ryo flashed on the screen: _He's on to you_.

_Then stop laughing_ Dee typed in reply, grinning wider as Ryo had a small 'coughing fit'.

"LAYTNER!" Chief bellowed. "Stop flirting with Maclean and pay attention!"

Ryo flushed, and Dee quickly typed another message.

After the meeting, Ryo nudged Dee. "_Love to love you_?"

Dee leered.

Ryo smacked him upside the head.  
---


	6. Fast & Furious

Title: Fast & Furious  
Date Written: 9/2/05  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: T for language  
Characters: Dee, Ryo, OC  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Language  
---  
A high-speed chase is always dangerous. 

Throw in a gun, a man on the edge, and the crowded streets of New York, and it was a potent combination. Innocents could be hurt.

Which was why Dee and Ryo were looking for an alley to corner their fleeing suspect in, away from civilians.

"There, Ryo!" the dark-haired detective cried, pointing down a side alley the car in front of them had swung into. Ryo hit the brakes and spun the steering wheel furiously, the tires squealing. There was a high chain link fence the suspect was attempting to scale.

Dee got out of the car, pulled his gun and fired twice, away from the suspect. The man--a teenager in baggy clothes--froze in place.

"Get your gangster ass down NOW," Dee demanded, walking forward.

The teen, however, proceeded to hop the fence, hands smacking the pavement as he landed, taking off.  
"Fucking hell!" Dee swore, holstering his gun and climbing the fence. The dress shoes and business suit impeded the process, making him swear louder and longer.

He found Ryo cuffing the teen, just outside the alley. Dee stared. "How did you...?"

"I ran around the side," Ryo replied, hauling the squirming, protesting teen to his feet by the cuff chain and the back of the boy's jacket.

Dee bent over double, trying to catch his breath. "MAN, I'm out of shape."

"Lay off the donuts, pig," the teen spit at Dee. Ryo nodded in agreement, but 'accidentally' allowed the teen to his head when he was put into the back of the squad car.  
---


	7. Memories

Title: Memories  
Date Written: 9/2/05  
Word Count: 252  
Rating: K+  
Characters: Dee, Ryo, Bikky, Carol, OC  
Spoilers: End of series  
Warning: Angst  
Notes: Inspired by my psych class.  
---  
"Randy Maclean?" 

Ryo stood and shook the doctor's hand. Next to him Bikky and Carol were quiet, holding hands.

The doctor motioned for Ryo to walk with him, and the two left the waiting room, heading down the hospital corridor. "Mr. Maclean, you are Dee's lover, correct?"

Ryo nodded. "He was raised in an orphanage. I'm his only family."

The doctor sighed. "Mr. Maclean, your lover received trauma to the memory part of his brain. He's awake, but there are certain things he can't remember. They might come back, they might not."

Ryo nodded, half-listening. Dee was alive and awake--that's all that mattered. "May I see him, Doctor?"

The doctor nodded, opening Dee's hospital room door. The room smelled like rubbing alcohol and mingled flowers, and Ryo smiled when he saw Dee sitting up in bed, reading a newspaper. A bandage was around Dee's head; his hair had to be shaved when the doctors removed the bullet in his skull. "Hey, skinhead," Ryo teased, smiling as Dee looked up.

"What are you doing here?"

"You dummy, I was worried about you! I've been sleeping in the waiting room all week--"

"Who are you?"

Ryo paused, dark eyes wide. "Dee..."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you. What's your name? You seem familiar..."

Ryo felt tears welling up in his eyes, but blinked them back. "I'm Ryo. Your partner."

"It's nice to meet you again, Ryo," Dee said smiling. "Are you part Japanese then?"

"Yes."

Outside in the hallway, Bikky held Carol as she wept for Ryo.  
---


	8. Coping Part One: Dee

Title: Coping, Part One: Dee  
Date Written: 9/2/05  
Word Count: 489  
Rating: T  
Characters: Ryo/Dee, mentioned Carol/Bikky  
Spoilers: All the way up through _Like, Like, Love  
_Warnings: Angst, character death, language  
Notes: For some reason, I just started abusing Dee and Ryo. Part one of two.  
---  
The bed was too big, so Dee slept on the couch. He took Ryo's pillow and some sheets, setting to make himself comfortable. 

He buried his face into his lover's pillow, deeply inhaling Ryo's scent. Pheromones and sweat and sex still clung to the cotton strands, remains from last night.

Last night... Last night had been their last time. Some small part of him was happy that they had gone slow, content in feeling than just losing themselves in blind lust. He would need that last bright memory in the dark days to come.

Ryo's body was currently in the city morgue, a gunshot wound through his still heart.

Remembering having to go down into that dark, chloroform-scented Hell to identify Ryo's pale, blue-tinted body, Dee felt sick. He rushed to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet as he emptied his stomach of the remains of breakfast, lunch having been forced out earlier. When his stomach finally stopped heaving he spit twice and fell back onto the tiled floor, numb.

He took little comfort in knowing that the shit who had killed Ryo was behind bars, but he knew that killing his lover's murderer wouldn't bring Ryo back, and that the blonde wouldn't want him to do that.

However, he knew that despite his upbringing, he could never, ever forgive him.

Bikky had cried when Dee called him earlier that night. He was probably on a red-eye to New York from LA right now, using Dee's credit card number. Carol was going to pick him up at the airport.

Those two kids had lost two fathers. He couldn't even begin to imagine or understand their pain, but he knew it was nothing like the pain he was feeling.

"Damn it, Ryo," he muttered, pounding weakly on the tiled floor. He slowly rose to his feet, bracing himself on the sink and looking at his grief-stricken reflection in the mirror in front of him for a split second before putting his fist right through it.

Silver glass fell in shining pieces, the remaining glass holding onto its frame by spiderweb delicate cracks radiating from the impact of the detective's fist. Dee scowled at the stubborn mirror. The glass was taunting him.

Long fingers ripped the mirror off its mount, throwing the rectangle across the bathroom, where it landed in the corner with a satisfying shatter. Dee was dimly aware of a shallow cut across his knuckles, but it couldn't--wouldn't--kill him, so he didn't care. Instead, suddenly very drained physically and emotionally, he stumbled back into the living room. He flopped onto the couch, his face falling onto Ryo's pillow.

"Damn you, Ryo!" he screamed into the feather-filled bag, hot tears falling thick and fast. "You fucking bastard, I was supposed to die first! Damn you..."

Sobs drowned out the screams, grief washing over angry pain, and he fell asleep with Ryo's name on his lips.  
---


	9. Coping Part Two: Ryo

Title: Coping, Part Two: Ryo  
Date Written: 9/2/05  
Word Count: 410  
Rating: T  
Characters: Ryo/Dee, mentioned Carol/Bikky, JJ  
Spoilers: All the way up through _Like, Like, Love  
_Warnings: Angst, character death, language  
Notes: For some reason, I just started abusing Dee and Ryo. Part two of two.  
---  
Ryo didn't go home, like he had been told--he went up to the roof of the police station. Standing on the ledge, he looked down at the street below. 

Four stories might do it. One more step, and the pain would be gone, he'd be back with Dee again.

His lover was... dead. Their undercover op had been blown wide open, and Dee had been killed. Two shots, point-blank range, base of the skull. He never had a chance, never saw it coming.

The pain was too much, unbearable. This pain was more acute than the loss of his parents. Sooner or later, all children lose their parents, it's nature, because they're older.

HE was supposed to die before Dee.

Ryo thought it was because now he knew that he'd keep living, that the grief wouldn't do him in. The pain wasn't enough to stop his heart, but just enough to wish he was dead.

He lifted one foot, balancing precariously on one leg as he contemplated suicide. It was the perfect solution. His lover, his family... Everything he loved in his life was gone.

No, that was wrong. There were still two things.

If he died, leaving Carol and Bikky to deal on their own, who would protect them?

He had to life. For their sake, at least.

Both feet firmly back on the ledge, he stared out over night time New York. The wind was in his fafce, tossing his hair and tie about. The city looked so quiet and peaceful...

Ryo knew better.

Behind him, the rooftop door slammed open and he heard JJ yelling at him not to do it, that Dee wouldn't want him to die. Even with his back turned, he could hear the pain in the younger officer's voice.

There were others in pain, too. He couldn't throw his death on top of Dee's--it could destroy his tiny family of non-blood members.

Ryo's mouth set into a determined line. His mind was made up. "I'm not," the blonde replied, stepping down and meeting JJ's eyes before walking past him into the stairwell.

"Where are you going?" the sharpshooter asked, clearly concerned.

Ryo paused halfway down the flight, a hand tightly gripping the handrail. Now that he had people to protect, he didn't even want to risk slipping on the stairs. He looked at JJ over his shoulder, smiling softly.

"To do my duty, to do Dee's memory justice"  
---


	10. Daylight Falls

Title: Daylight Falls  
Date Written: 9/4/05  
Word Count: 681  
Rating: T  
Characters: Bikky/Carol, Dee/Ryo  
Spoilers: Major spoilers for Act 12 (vol. 4), general spoilers for the entire series.  
Notes: Requested story for maddie. Hope you like it, darlin.  
---

_And then, when I woke up, I remember hearing his soft, peaceful breathing as he slept wrapped within my arms._  
--Ryo, Act 19

---  
Bikky awoke when his cell phone went off, the silent alarm causing the phone to vibrate jarringly on the wooden bedside table. He groaned and reached behind him, turned the alarm off blindly, then rolled back over, wrapping his arms tight around Carol's naked waist. 

He smiled slightly to himself, his eyes closed. Part of her was his forever, no matter what happened between them in the future. The possessive male part of his ego crowed at his conquest. Carol was his: God help any man who tried to take her from him.

Carol's head moved, a few unruly strands tickling his nose as he felt the young woman press warm, wet kisses on his dark throat. "Morning, lover," she said in a low tone, nuzzling his skin.

Bikky grinned as she looked up at him. "Good morning indeed," he replied, fingertips calloused from basketball brushing her pale cheek. The two new lovers stared into each other's eyes for a long while, content with just holding one another and basking in the first-time/first love afterglow.

Bikky broke the silence first. "Do you feel ok?"

Carol shrugged. "Nothing intolerable. Kinda like cramps. I'll feel better after a hot soak." She leaned up for a gentle kiss. "Thank you for asking."

"Of course."

A dark-skinned hand ran through lighter brown hair as Carol rested her head against Bikky's chest. She could hear the faint 'ba-thump' of his heart, and she closed her eyes in contented bliss. _The best sound in the world..._

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?"

Carol's body stiffened and her eyes flew open. She was sure she didn't hear what she thought she had. It had to be a trick of hearing; maybe she should get her hearing checked.

She raised her head to look into her lover's face and found a look Dee had often wore--hope. She smiled at him.

"I'd say you'd better go to college so you can provide for me before you ask."

"Is that a promise?" the half-black blonde asked, his voice teasing.

"It's a promise," the elder replied, sealing their pact with a kiss.  
---  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Ryo bellowed as soon as the apartment door shut behind his teenage ward.

"Where do you think?" Dee replied, putting a hand on his half-Japanese lover's shoulder. "Ryo, calm down."

Bikky found himself staring at his guardian's lover's index finger, which was digging into the muscles in his chest. "Just tell me you were smart enough to use a condom, Bik."

"GOD, you two immediately just assume!" the teen cried, knocking Dee's hand away and crossing his arms across his chest.

Dee and Ryo simply gave him a _you-do-not-expect-that-to-work-on-us_ look.

"... Yes, we used protection," Bikky admitted, crumbling under the two gazes.

"Damn it, Bikky, you're frickin' jail bait!" Ryo exclaimed, throwing his hands up over his head.

"Ryo, just calm down, okay babe?" Dee reasoned, putting both hands on Ryo's upper arms. "The only person who would get arrested would be Carol, and her family isn't going to turn her in," Dee reasoned, trying to soothe his partner.

Ryo gaped at the dark-haired detective, trying to come up with a good argument.

Bikky took the opportunity of Ryo's distraction to sneak into his bedroom, locking the door behind him. Once there, he dug around in his cargo pockets, fishing out his cell and pushing a speed dial number. The line rang three times, before a voice mail message picked up the other end.

"Hi, this is Lai's cell," the recorded voice of his best friend informed him. Bikky paced the room as the messaged continued. "I'm not available right now, but if you leave me a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

At the beep, he cleared his throat. "Hey, Lai? It's Bikky. Look, man, I need a favor. Can you help me out with school"  
---


	11. Birthday Boy

Title: Birthday Boy  
Date Written: 9/23/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 200  
Notes: Written for Dee Latyner's birthday (9/23/05), big thanks to the lj user mtemplar for bringing the date to my attention! And I used a little bit of personal history in this piece: My great-grandfather (also from New York, actually!) was named Dee.  
---  
"Jess!" Sister Maria exclaimed as she opened the door. "It's so late, what are--goodness!" 

The officer looked at the woman helplessly, a bundle of blanket and baby in his arms.

"How old is he?" Maria asked, taking the child from Jess and smiling down at him.

"No idea. Few days, maybe," Jess replied, running a hand over the fine dusting of black hair on the baby's head. Jade green eyes opened and looked up at the adults with absolute trust. "I didn't have the heart to leave him with the EMTs, to make him go through the system."

Maria looked at her friend. "We'll take good care of him, Jess. Now, what should we name you, hmn?" she asked the child, touching his hand lightly.

Small fingers wrapped around the nun's forefinger, gripping tightly as if it was a lifeline. Her smile broadened, and she kissed the small fist.

"Dee."

The woman looked up at the officer, her brows furrowed. "Dee was my grandfather's name," Jess explained. "His eyes were green like that."

Maria surveyed him for a long moment, and Jess felt himself turning red. Finally, the woman smiled, and nodded in agreement.

"Dee it is, then"  
---


	12. Untitled

Title: Untitled  
Date Written: 10/1/05  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 1,796  
Pairing: JJ/Drake, JJ/OC  
Spoilers: Like Like Love  
Notes: Requested ficlet by Maddie. The colors I'm going with are the ones found in the OVA. And I'm being very very liberal with JJ. Vague is love.  
---  
"Here you are! I've been looking for you, man." 

Drake Parker stuck his cigarette between his lips and stubbornly shoved his fingers into his ears, contemplating yet again about keeping ear plugs on him at all times. While he loved his partner, JJ, he didn't LOVE love him--not the way JJ wanted him to. But ever since the kid had given him that kiss on the roof about a month ago, he was beginning to understand why Dee was such a hothead.

"Are you listening to me? Draaaaaaaaaaaake..."

He briefly considered his options: Distracting JJ with something (like his shiny lighter) and running; attempting to jump down to the third story ledge and breaking into Berkley's office through the window; or listening to what JJ had to say.

"Drake! I'm trying to talk to you!" the tow-headed man insisted, tugging at his partner's arm to dislodge one of his fingers.

Drake looked down at the ledge with a critical eye. _Ten to one I slip and fall..._

"Damn it, Drake! Please! I'm trying to be serious."

The taller detective sighed, turning around to look at his partner. His ice-blue eyes were downcast, looking at the tops of his shiny black dress shoes. "Well? What?" he asked in a rougher manner than he meant. JJ actually flinched at his words, and Drake immediately wanted to take them back. He hated to see the man before him look hurt.

But only because he was a friend. There was no way he was in love with JJ Adams. Nope.

_Yeah, right._

**Shut up, he's talking.**

"Look, Drake, I wanted to apologize for coming onto you so much recently."

_**A-wha?**_

"It's unfair of me to do that to you, especially since I know you're straight. No matter what your sexual orientation, if someone isn't interested in you, you should drop it."

Drake was momentarily stunned stupid. When he found his voice, he managed to choke out, "This from the man who stalked Latyner for years?"

JJ winced again, and Drake kicked himself. "It was wrong of me to do that, too. I've already apologized to Dee, and he thinks I've lost my damn mind."

"No shit, JJ! You're just not you if you're not jumping people in the office, or screaming your love for someone at the top of your lungs," Drake replied, his brows furrowing. Something was wrong with his partner. "What brought this around?"

The silver-blonde laughed. "Rose has been making me see a shrink. Something about my attitude not be conductive to work, although he hits on Ryo more than I did on Dee."

"You're not, like, on anything, are you?"

"No." JJ rolled his eyes, smirking at him. "Although I think everyone would be happier if I was on stabilizers." The younger detective sobered up, blue eyes meeting his grey ones. "Look, Drake, I do like you. You're a great person to be around. And I want our friendship to be what it used to be."

"With both of us commiserating over our love lives?"

"Or lack thereof."

That comment made Drake laugh. "Okay, man, you win, you win."

JJ held out a hand. "Partners?"

Drake took the offered hand and shook it.  
---  
Eventually, everything returned back to relative normal in the precinct, although JJ continuously glomped Drake and Dee, he also jumped Ryo and Ted a fair amount of times as well. It was _really_ strange watching the two blondes actually being friendly with one another, but they had let bygones be bygones and formed a pretty strong friendship.

So it wasn't unusual when on Friday Drake suggested they all come over to his apartment the next day to watch college football. Nor was it unusual when Ryo declined.

"Sorry, but Bikky's grounded this weekend," the half-Japanese detective said, secretly happy to have an excuse not to go. Sports weren't really his thing, but he tolerated it for Dee and Bikky.

"Makin' sure he's gonna be a good boy?" Dee teased. "I'll come over after the game," he added, winking at his lover, who blushed but nodded anyway.

"I can't go either," JJ said, shoving some files into his desk, clearing his desk for the weekend.

Drake looked across at his partner, confused.

JJ pointedly didn't look at him.

"You've been leaving early every night this week," Ted observed, flinging a rubber band at JJ, the circle of rubber flying over his head. "Got yourself a hot date or somethin'?" the redhead teased, flinging another band at the detective, who caught the second one.

"Yeah... actually, I do."

And while his four friends stared at him in shock, he rushed out the front door, wishing them a good weekend.  
---  
Drake did not like this new development.

Not one bit.

And now here he was, standing on the stoop to his partner's apartment, waiting for the silver-blonde to buzz him up so he could meet the new boyfriend. He had pressed his button three times, and JJ had yet to answer him. Drake tapped a foot in annoyance, the hard leather bottom smacking against the concrete.

He hadn't felt this homicidal since his little sister had come home from her senior prom at four in the morning.

Finally, JJ's voice came through the intercom. "That you Drake?"

"Last time I checked."

The voice that came back was trying not to laugh. "Come on up--stop th--" the rest was cut off as Drake heard the door unlock, and he ground his teeth together, arguing with himself as he slowly climbed the stairs to JJ's apartment.

**JJ's like family, I just don't want to see him hurt**, one part of him argued.

_Liar_, snapped the pessimistic, possessive side.

**Not the issue.**

_IS the issue. You like him._

**Of course I like him. He's my partner, and a friend.**

_You like-like him_

**Look, I'll have an issue about my sexual orientation later. Right now, I just have to concentrate on getting through his meal without committing homicide.**

_Fine, how's this: we just want JJ to be happy, right?_

The logical, optimistic side agreed.

_If we don't like the new guy, we'll make him happy._

"Just shut the fuck up," Drake said aloud, sighing. "Maybe I should be the one in therapy..."

He raised one broad hand to knock twice on his partner's door. He could hear the clatter of cooking and the scent of browning meat wafting into the hall as the door opened. A man he had never seen greeted him at the door, with sandy brown hair and brown eyes. He was younger than Drake, maybe younger than JJ too, and he was handsome--Drake was secure enough to admit that.

_Jealous?_

**You're not helping.**

The man broke into a grin. "You must be Drake! I'm Charles Roberts, it's nice to meet you!" he said, shaking Drake's hand. "JJ's said nothing but nice things about you," he continued, ushering Drake inside and shutting the door behind him.

"That's... great," Drake replied, a little confused. The possessive part of him crowed that JJ had talked about him, while the other part told him to shut up.

"Drake!" JJ cried, coming up and giving his partner a huge hug, a silly grin on his face. "C'mon, dinner's ready"  
---  
JJ was a quarter Chinese on his mother's side, which meant he had been taught to cook and cook WELL. So dinner was reasonably enjoyable, simple fried rice and potstickers, the blonde eating the browned rice and cooked dumplings with chopsticks like a pro. Charlie, however, was having a little more trouble, which caused JJ to both tease and help the brunette, the two shamelessly flirting before Drake.

Drake, however, ate the friend rice and potstickers with his fork in silence, watching the two. His mind was still divided, but by the end of the meal he had decided two things: He wanted JJ. But he wanted his partner to be happy.

So when, long after dinner had ended, and Charlie kissed JJ good-bye (three times, Drake noted), JJ leaned across the table, smiling at Drake. "So? What do you think?"

Drake shrugged. "Eh."

"_Eh_?" JJ repeated. "Just _eh_?"

"What do you want me to say?" Drake snapped. "That I love him? He's frickin' amazing? I want him to be my new best friend?"

"What's your problem?"

"Nothin'."

"_Nothin'_," JJ repeated, lowering his voice in imitation. "Nothing my ass." The blonde got up and moved to sit next to him, putting a hand on each shoulder so he could look into his brown eyes. "Drake? Man, tell me what's wrong." He brought his face close to the brunette's, bumping foreheads with his partner. "Please?"

Those ice blue eyes were so close to his, and before he knew it he was kissing JJ, his fingers wrapped in the man's short blonde hair, tongue sweeping past full pink lips. JJ tasted like fried rice and dumplings but also like... well, just like JJ. It was unique and and delicious and Drake couldn't get enough of it. He looped his other arm around JJ's waist, pulling him close and slipping a hand into one of his back pockets.

His partner was putting pressure on his shoulders, and Drake pulled away from JJ's mouth, sliding down to taste his neck.

"Drake... This was your problem?" he asked breathless, his head tipped back allowing Drake more access to his sensitive skin.

The brunette nodded, nibbling on the pale skin. It was delicious; JJ's scent was stronger, and the sweat from the hot kitchen tinted the wonderful taste of the blonde's skin with salt.

"_Ai ya_..."

Drake stopped, looking up into JJ's eyes at the Chinese exclamation. But the younger man was smiling. "It fucking took you long enough!" he continued, jumping into the brunette's lap. The chair tipped back slightly, but Drake compensated by leaning the blonde back against the table. He stood, laying JJ on the table and standing over him, groaning into their kiss when JJ's legs came up wrap around his waist, their hands roaming over expanses of clothed skin.

Drake kissed a line over to JJ's ear, nibbling on the lobe and grinning at the moan he got in reply. "Took me long enough? So who the hell is Charlie-boy?"

He could feel the smirk crossing his partner's face, hear it in his beautiful voice although he couldn't see it. "Friend of mine in from L.A. His boyfriend's in the apartment downstairs, we got transfered to New York at the same time."

"Oh, you evil little bastard," Drake swore, his lips attacking JJ's neck.

"Ah, you love me, and we both know it. You're so cute when you're having a jealous fit."

"Shut up," Drake ordered, proceeding to find other ways to keep JJ's mouth occupied.  
---


	13. Yes or No?

Title: Yes or No?  
Date Written: 10/16/05  
Word Count: 414  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Characters: Janet, Ryo, Dee, Ted, Drake, Marty, JJ, unnamed CI officers, Chief Smith  
Notes: I blame mtemplar. I've been reading the RPG she maintains, and this has just got stuck in my head.  
---  
Ryo clenched his fist around his pencil as he listened to Ted whine about Janet. The redhead was complaining about missing another chance to ask the desk receptionist out on a date once again. 

Dee, who was watching Ryo intently, noticed the subtle signs in his partner that signaled suppressed anger. "Ted, why don't you just--I don't know--go downstairs and ask her?" he said aloud, sparing a glance over at his coworker.

Ted scoffed. "Please. There's no need to be so blatant about it. I want it to be subtle."

A 'snap' made the entire room look over at Ryo. The blonde looked in disinterest at his snapped pencil, tossed the pieces into his trash can and picked up the phone.

"Uh, Ryo, man, you okay?" Drake ventured, but Ryo held a hand up to silence him.

Inwardly, Dee smiled. Now the entire CI unit would get the chance to see Ryo in bitch-mode. It was one of his favorites, actually.

"Yes, hello, Janet? This is Randy MacLane, how are you today?" he asked into the receiver politely, his free hand reaching over for a fresh pencil to tap against his desk. Ted made to run over and stop him, but Marty, Drake and JJ stopped him, the sharpshooter covering his mouth with his hands to keep him from yelling.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. But actually, I have a question for you."

The entire floor was dead quiet, aside from the muffled sound of an indignant Ted.

"You see Ted O'Neil has this thing for you, but he's too much of a grade-schooler to come right out and say it. So please just take all of us out of our misery and tell me if you're willing to go out with him or not."

Ted fought furiously against his partner and coworkers, but they held fast. Dee was covering his mouth to keep from laughing aloud, and random snickers were cropping up in the room.

"Okay, thank you Janet, I'll be sure to tell him. Uh-huh, you too. Bye."

All eyes were on Ryo as he set the phone back into its cradle, glaring at Ted. "She said next time you want to ask her out, be a man and do it yourself."

The entire room burst out laughing, and Ted promptly turned the color of his hair.

"GET TO WORK!" came the roar from Chief Smith's office.

Dee sighed, cupping his chin in his palm. "God, I love my job"  
---


	14. A Good Partner

Title: A Good Partner  
Date Written: 10/17/05  
Word Count: 319  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Characters: Drake, JJ (slash-ish? maybe? hell, I dunno)  
Notes: Inspired by recent events over on the livejournal community fake2ndchance (JJ got slammed into a wall by a purse snatcher). This was requested by the person who plays JJ   
---  
Drake smiled to himself as he looked at his partner. JJ was dead to the world (_figuratively, thankfully, not literally_), snoring lightly with a half-melted ice pack on his face. The brunette reached down and carefully removed the ice pack, wincing as he saw the bruise adorning his partner's face. 

During a purse snatching (_that huge-ass guy should have been trying to get away with a TV, not a purse_), JJ had taken a nasty beating, courtesy of a brick wall, and now the left half of his face was black and blue.

It had scared him shitless, looking at JJ's form crumpled on the ground. He was so damn still.

And JJ never stands still; some part of his body is always going, either physically bounciness as he talks about his Dee-sempai, or even just those big blue eyes gleaming with a plot (_that usually causes Ted some grief_).

Drake leaned down to wipe away some drops of condensation off JJ's cheek carefully. JJ stirred slightly at the touch before snuggling deeper into what had been declared the 'fuggliest thing on Earth'--his orange plaid couch that had cost him fifty-five dollars--by a not-quite-all-there JJ. He figured that he'd be hearing a lot more insults about his apartment as JJ started feeling better.

As Drake watched, JJ's eyes fluttered open. The brunette crouched down and ran his fingers gently through the white-blonde hair. "Hey, how ya feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a MAC truck," came the groggy reply.

Drake chuckled. "You look it, too."

JJ groaned and flipped his partner off.

Drake tucked the comforter that he had thrown over the shorter officer around his partner. "Just go back to sleep."

JJ grabbed the top of the sheet, pulling it up to under his chin. "Hey, Drake?"

"Hmn?"

"Thanks."

Drake paused for a moment before patting JJ's shoulder. "I'm your partner. This is just what I'm supposed to do"  
-----


	15. Distracted

Title: Distracted  
Date Written: 10/20/05  
Word Count: 536  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Characters/Pairings: Ryo, Berkley  
Mentioned Characters/Pairings: Ryo/Dee, Berkley/Diana, Diana/OC, Dee, Ted, Drake, JJ, Chief Smith  
Notes: So I'm in the middle of writing another fanfic (totally different fandom, even), and Berkley just shoves everything aside and sits down and refuses to move until I write this. Wanker. Set a few years post-series.  
---  
Berkley Rose was massaging his temples when a soft knock came at his door. Before he could reply to it, the door swung open and the dark blonde head of Ryo Maclane popped into his office. "May I speak with you, Commissioner?" 

Berkley removed his glasses, nodding and rubbing his eyes. He had long come to terms that the blonde he was infatuated with was in love with his abrasive partner, and had given up his pursuit of the half-Japanese detective.

"Sir, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Berkley replied, distracting himself with a drink from his stone-cold mug of coffee. "Just busy," he added, motioning to all the paperwork strewn over his desk.

Ryo's eyebrows raised as he watched his boss shuffle through the papers. "Sir, may I speak frankly?"

"Yes."

"One, I'm not stupid. Two, you are never this disorganized. And three, Dee, Ted, Drake and JJ have been making so much noise that Chief Smith actually went home, yet you haven't come out once. What is wrong?"

Berkley growled inwardly. _No wonder the man's one of our best detectives._ He motioned for Ryo to sit down at one of the chairs in front of his desk. "You've become too much like Latyner, you know. Now both of you just don't let up on a subject."

"I prefer to think of that as a positive change," Ryo replied, grinning. Berkley did a double take, realizing how much the smirk on his coworker's face looked like the one Diana wore.

"It's Diana," he said suddenly, bending over to sign off some paperwork.

"What about her? Is something wrong?"

"No, she's... seeing someone."

In the slight pause, Berkley felt his face flush momentarily with the embarrassment of feeling like he was back in middle school.

"Is she unhappy?" Ryo ventured, trying to hide a grin.

"She seems genuinely happy, actually," Berkley said, refusing to look up at Ryo.

"Is it an abusive relationship?"

"Not that I can tell."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't. Frickin'. Know," came the ground-out reply. "I just don't like it. Not one bit." The commissioner put down his pen, cradling his head in his hands. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Ryo quickly turned chuckles into a fit of coughing. "If I may, sir, it seems to me that you like Diana."

"Of course I do!" he snapped. "I mean, she's a very dear friend."

"_Dear friend_ my ass, SIR," Ryo replied. "As Bikky would say, you've got quite a thing for Ms. FBI Agent."

Berkley winced as Ryo hit the heart of the problem.

"Just tell her."

"Oh, and that was so easy for you?" Berkley shot at the blonde detective.

"It sure as hell felt good when I did come clean," Ryo replied. He sighed, then stood. "But I can tell that it's going to take some time for you to understand that. I'll leave you be for the time being." Ryo stopped at the door, his hand on the doorknob. "Just make sure you do come clean before it's too late, Berkley. Otherwise you _will _regret it."

Berkley smacked his head against his desk when Ryo left. "You don't have to tell me that, Maclane"  
---


	16. Halloween

Title: Halloween  
Date Written: 10/20/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 179  
Characters/Pairings: Ted/Janet (kinda), Dee/Ryo, Jim, Drake, JJ, Marisol Warnings: None (well, a little bit of Marisol bashing)  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: I was somewhat coerced into writing this by firebreeze and deeryofan... They said the reason why Janet was taking archery lessons in fake-2nd-chance was because she was a LotR fan... And this ensued. Hear that rattling noise? That would be Tolkien rolling in his grave.  
---  
"Oh my God..." 

JJ raised one eyebrow. "What the hell is that?" he asked, pointing across the precinct. Dee, Ryo and Drake turned, peering through the fake cobwebs and hanging rubber spiders, beyond their coworkers dressed in ridiculous outfits (and what Ryo suspected to be a few items swiped from Evidence, by the looks of Marisol's glitter-covered heels) to find a tallish man dressed in green and brown, a long blonde wig crookedly perched on his head and...

A bow and a quiver of arrows?

"Is that frickin' Ted?" Dee crowed, laughing aloud.

"I think the poor guy thought Janet was a Legolas fan," Jim replied as he walked up to the group of fans. "I heard about his costume, and I _had_ to see this."

Five pairs of eyes watched as Ted walked up to Janet, smiling like a fool. She did a double take and promptly spit punch into Ted's face, laughing.

"I guess that would be a _no_," Ryo commented as the other four winced.

"God damn it, we're gonna hear his bitching for a year now," Drake moaned.  
---


	17. Cut Scene

Title: Cut Scene  
Date Written: 10/22/05  
Rating: T, I think  
Word Count: 476  
Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: Up through book 7  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: A random scene from my ongoing piece Southern Charm. It'll probably end up being a side piece. Written for Maddie.  
---  
By the time Dee emerged from his shower to the hotel bedroom he was sharing with his lover, Ryo was already sound asleep. 

Grinning to himself as he toweled off his hair, he really couldn't blame the blonde. There had been two fights with Bikky on the way to the Penguin's--both about being left behind, when he had been invited the whole damn time. Then the ordeal of having to pry the little ones off so they could make their flight--which included much crying from the little ones when they realized that Dee wasn't staying. That was followed by airport traffic and the TSA agent from HELL (who might have been related to Emiry, the nurse from hell) who nearly gave Dee a strip search before deciding he wasn't a terrorist. Thanks to that lovely little pit stop, they had barely made their flight, only to sit on the runway for three hours. Getting a taxi in New Orleans and making it to their hotel had been child's play compared to that whole ordeal.

Dinner had been okay, a little French-style deli across the street called La Madelain's. He had been intending to hit Bourbon Street after dinner with Ryo, but the blonde had seemed so tired that he put those plans on hold.

Dee slung his damp towel over the bathroom door, the warm steam leftover from his shower caressing his skin. He noticed Ryo's on the floor, next to a chair he had tried to hang the rectangle of cloth on, and shook his head. _He really was tired... Too tired to even heed the call of his obsessive neat streak._

The jade-eyed man picked it up and hung it on the back of the chair, knowing that it would bug Ryo if he found it on the floor in the morning. The air conditioner blew cold air on his shower-damp skin, and he shivered, moving over to slide under the sheets with Ryo.

Ryo was snoring softly, cuddling his pristine white pillow like a big teddy bear. His skin was bare from the waist up, the bottom half covered in the white hotel sheet (hopefully, by nothing else, too). The dark-haired detective couldn't help but reach out and run his hand down the pale back, his fingers tracing the line of his spine. Under his touch, Ryo moved in his sleep, snuggling his pillow. Dee carefully pulled Ryo's arms from around the pillow, placing them around himself and pulling the sleeping form close to him.

Ryo seemed to melt against him, bonelessly snuggling against the other warm body in bed. He moaned low in his throat, content in his dreams, and Dee ran a calming hand down the half-Japanese man's smooth back.

And with Ryo's slow, even breathing beside him, Dee was lulled to sleep.  
---


	18. The Bane of Existence

Title: The Bane of Existence  
Date Written: 10/24/05  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 388  
Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo  
Mentioned Characters: Chief Smith  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: Inspired by my dear, loving friend Kou, who did this today in my car--and nearly made me wreck, I was laughing so damn hard. Love you, darling. And the song in this piece isn't mine, but Jamie Cullum's Lover, You Should Have Come Over, a wonderful jazz piece that I've been near obsessed with lately.  
---  
The stakeout was boring and futile. Both Dee and Ryo knew it. Why in the world would a crack dealer return to the same corner he got busted at last time? 

But Chief Smith had been in one of his anal moods, and it was no use arguing with him. The second Ryo had shut off the engine, Dee had put the seat back down and laid back, intent on getting some sleep.

And he did sleep, or at least he thought he did. Because the next thing he knew, he could feel the cool fall breeze flowing through the open windows, making the hairs on his arms stand on end. He looked over at Ryo, who was leaning back against his own seat, his eyes closed as he sang along softly to the radio.

_Maybe I'm too young  
To keep good love from going wrong  
But tonight you're on my mind  
So you never know._

Dee watched slender, calloused fingers tap the dark leather of the steering wheel in time with the music, watched the fine baby hairs on the back of his partner's neck sway back and forth in the breeze. Ryo just looked so kissable, the dark-haired man just had to pounce.

Ryo looked over at the passenger seat when Dee moved suddenly, both of them staring at one another in shock when the child safety lock on the seat belt that Dee had never bothered to unbuckle activated, halting his movement halfway across the car. The look on Dee's face was simply priceless, a mix of shock and disbelief and disappointment all fighting to be at the top, and Ryo found he couldn't help but laugh.

"Damn it!" Dee yelled, putting more pressure against the safety belt as if that would make it work. Ryo, who could feel tears of mirth forming in the corners of his eyes, put a hand on Dee's shoulder--

--and pushed him back.

Which meant the safety belt clicked back and locked, putting the blonde out of Dee's reach.

"Damn it!" Dee repeated, yanking on the belt with his hands. "This is NOT FUNNY, Maclane!" he retorted.

"No, it's hysterical!" Ryo choked out, falling onto the steering wheel in his laughing fit.

Dee fell back against his seat, sulking. "Fucking child safety lock's the bane of my existence," he muttered darkly.

Ryo's laughter redoubled.  
---


	19. Da Dum

Title: Da Dum...  
Date Written: 11/1/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 204  
Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo? Guest appearance by a wonderful character!  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Notes: I love this story. I love it. Love it, love it, love it. Sorry, this one was making me snicker as I wrote it.  
---  
Dee Laytner, New York detective and orphan born and raised on the streets, could cry. 

No, make that sob. Like a five-year-old girl who had just gotten pushed into the mud.

When he tried to explain the situation to his partner, Ryo, all the blonde did was shake his head. He was over-exaggerating, the half-Japanese detective insisted. Paranoia from the unfamiliar surroundings, and the drugs he was taking.

Oh, how Dee wished that really was the case.

He could hear _her_ coming down the hall like some female Godzilla, or Atillaine the Hun.

Definitely the Hun. She had the facial hair for the part.

The door to his room slowly creaked open, straight out of a scene from a horror movie. The sound of squeaky hinges reverberated around the room, twenty times louder than usual. Her shadow loomed over his bed and up onto the thin sheets the dark-haired detective was trembling beneath.

"It's time for you sponge bath, Detective Laytner," Emiry, Licensed Practical Nurse, informed one of her more frequent patients at NY East Hospital.

Dee let out a high pitched scream and fainted dead away.

Ryo covered his face with his hands and tried very hard not to laugh out loud.  
---


	20. All Saint's Day

Title: All Saint's Day  
Date Written: 11/1/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 884  
Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Notes: November 1st is a Day of Obligation in the Roman Catholic Church. Dee, being raised Catholic, would know this. The Dee in fake 2nd chance seems to me to be more religious than he lets on (giving up things for Lent, giving Ryo his St. Christopher medal for Christmas, et cetera). So this is loosely based on the chat, making references to Ryo being shot and the St. Christopher medal. Minor spoiler notes at the end of the story as well.  
---  
There was always something humbling about stepping on holy ground, Dee thought. Maybe it was the idea of something a helluva lot bigger than you, or the whole "God the Father is watching you especially close right now so behave yourself this instant Dee!" bit that he had heard over and over as a child. 

Dee was not, as a rule, a religious man: he didn't study the Scripture, nor did he attend church every Sunday as he should. Not to mention that his lover--no-no number one, sex outside of marriage--was a man, which, to many, signaled automatic damnation. MOther, however, had a different opinion on that matter.

_Dee, you're a good man. You protect God's flock from the Wolves. Whatever end you wish to achieve when you die, you will. Anyone who says otherwise is judging; and they, in turn, will be judged._

Mother was a smart woman. He'd take her word over anyone else's any day.

She had raised Dee right, too. While her son was not quote-unquote religious, he did know when to say thank you.

The holy water was cold on his fingertips as he lightly dipped his hand into the raised marble basin at the church entrance. Droplets fell from his tobacco stained digits as he crossed himself, some shining circles falling onto the tops of his shoes while the rest soaked into the dark carpet under his feet.

The church was really quiet, almost creepy quiet. Dee had to push down the automatic cop urge to go for his gun. Instead, the dark-haired detective made his way to the first row of pews, which were padded with a rough texture covering.

He sat for a moment on the wooden bench, looking at the crucifix on the wall behind the altar. The paint on the Christ figure was dull, but he couldn't figure out if it was from age or just had been made to look aged. The bottoms of Jesus's feet were soot black, which Dee assumed were the result of burning candles underneath the crucifix. Underneath the crown of thorns, Jesus' down-turned face was lax and peaceful, as if the figure was only dreaming.

Dee let now the knee rest before him with his foot with a practiced ease, lowering himself down onto the padded wooden board and propping his elbows up on the wooden panel it was attached to. The two-by-four's padding was thick, but Dee's knees still protested taking the brunt of his body weight. The board dipped underneath him as he adjusted into a more comfortable position. Long fingers laced together in prayer and Dee rested his forehead against his folded hands.

"I know--" he started, pausing and frowning to himself, his eyes closed. "I know I'm not a Good Catholic, and I'm probably not supposed to pray aloud in Church or public or ever or something like that, but... I wanted to thank Saint Michael and Saint Christopher for watching out for me an' Ryo. Especially Ryo.

"Although Saint Christoper, you were taken from the ranks of sainthood by the previous Pope, I honestly believe that if Ryo hadn't been wearing your medal when he got shot, I... I would have lost him. Knowing that you and Saint Michael were there next to him in his hour of need--even if he is agnostic, and says I'm silly and superstitious to believe that--it makes me feel a lot better.

"I know according to the Faith I shouldn't love him the way I do... But I can't help it. I just do. So very much. He's a good man, a great father, kind and loving and just wonderful... Sometimes I feel like he's everything I'm not, that I haven't done anything to deserve such an angel from Heaven in my life, but I'm sure as Hell--pardon my use of words--am NOT going to let him go now.

"I just... I wanted to say thank you for watching out for him."

If there was more to Dee's prayer, Ryo didn't hear it: After that, he silently slipped out of the back of the church, blinking back tears as he hurried back to the squad car. Dee hadn't known he was listening and how he felt so guilty for eavesdropping into such a private moment in his lover's life.

When he got back to the car and slid into the passenger seat, he grabbed the Saint Christopher medal--the one Sister Maria had given Dee as a child, the same one Dee had given him the Christmas before they had officially become a couple--and prayed silently, over and over.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you..._

To whom and for what, he didn't know. He just continued his mental mantra until Dee joined him a short time later.

"Hey, is everything okay?" he asked, noticing his partner's peculiar behavior and reaching over to run his damp fingers through dark blonde hair.

Ryo fingered the medal, sliding it along the chain around his neck. "Mm-hm," he affirmed, nodding and smiling at his lover.

Dee smiled back at him and leaned over to press a kiss against his cheek before starting the car.

_Thank you God for a man like Dee Laytner...  
---_  
-- Saint Michael is the patron saint of police officers and firefighters.  
-- Saint Christopher (although technically he isn't really a saint anymore) is the patron saint of travelers. Many Catholics still consider him a saint, however, and pray to him often.


	21. Shakespeare Appreciation

Title: Shakespeare Appreciation  
Date Written: 11/2/05  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 682  
Characters/Pairings: Bikky/Carol, Dee/Ryo  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: For Vol 1... Basically the whole Bikky/Carol arc  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Notes: Because everyone should abuse their Bard!  
---  
"This is stupid," Bikky insisted, tossing his textbook across the dining room table. 

Carol sighed, looking up from her own homework. "Shakespeare is not stupid."

"Yes, he is. I mean, he can't even write in real English!"

Carol rolled her eyes. "Bikky, Shakespeare _gave_ the English language anywhere from 30,000 to 40,000 new words and phrases."

"Then why is he so damn hard to understand?"

Carol moved around the table to sit next to Bikky, opening the book. "It's easy, but it's more fun with someone else. I'll read Romeo's part, you can read Juliet."

Bikky opened his mouth to make a smart-ass comment and argue with her about reading the girl's part, but her confident voice cut him off.

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, read stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._

"See? That wasn't so bad. Now there, your turn," she prompted, pointing at the text.

Bikky leaned over, squinting at the small typeset. "Good... _Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hands too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._" Blonde eyebrows knitted in confusion. "_Palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss_? What does that mean?"

"Like this," Carol replied, taking his calloused hands into hers. She fashioned them so their hands were pressed together, as if they were trying to touch hands through a pane of glass. "Palm to palm, get it?"

Bikky nodded, a sudden lump in his throat. For some reason lately, every time she touched him, his heart would race.

"_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_" she quoted, leaning in closer to him. Oh, he could smell her perfume now, and it smelled so good... And her pretty face was closer to his, barely a foot away. He could probably lean in and kiss her now, if he wanted to.

Her hands moved against him, breaking him from his daydreams. He hurriedly glanced at the book, finding his spot. "_A-aye, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._"

"_Oh, then, dear saint_," she continued, leaning in closer to him, and her voice dropping into a whisper, "_let lips do what hands do_."

Maybe he was hoping, but he could swear her tone was asking him to kiss her. He took her pale hand into his darker one, kissing the palm before nuzzling at the soft skin on her wrist. He could feel her blood pounding under the pulse point hidden under the layers of skin there.

"Bikky, what are yo--"

The rest of her question was cut off when the basketball player pressed his lips against hers, taking advantage of her gasp of surprise to slip his tongue into her mouth. God, she tasted good, the sweet tang of lemonade she had been drinking earlier mingling with her own taste, making Bikky slightly dizzy with desire. He wanted her _so badly_ his chest ached.

And if Carol's actions were any indication, she wanted him too. Her arms were tight around his neck, her hands in his blonde hair, her tongue was chasing his and she was practically climbing into his lap (and Bikky found himself thanking God that he had decided not to change out of his jeans when he got home. Carol was in a skirt and if he was in anything thinner, he would have taken her on the dining room table, with Dee and Ryo in the kitchen).

When they broke apart for air, Carol lightly smacked his cheek in reprimand. "You can't wait a month, can you?"

"I'm not a patient man," Bikky replied. "Besides, it's in the play."

Carol's eyebrows arched, but she grinned. "Well, it is in the interest of your education," she rationalized.

Bikky grinned and pulled Carol close for another kiss.

In the kitchen, Ryo pointed a ladle at Dee. "He gets that from _you_, Laytner."

Dee didn't even try to argue.  
---


	22. Trick or Treat

Title: Trick or Treat  
Date Written: 11/2/05  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 566  
Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: Up through vol 7 Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Notes: Over on fake 2nd chance, Ryo's been shot, so he missed the Halloween party.  
---  
"I am so damn bored." 

Dee Laytner just stared at his lover. Although Ryo was in a lot of pain--he had a collapsed lung, for crying out loud--which afforded the blonde a bit of bitching, the man was not the best of patients. First he wouldn't eat the food, and recently bitching about being bored.

Although Dee could empathize: he was going stir crazy as well, and he wasn't bedridden. What he really wanted to do was to take his lover outside, let him get some fresh air and sunshine (and some god damned color into that beautiful face!).

The rain and the wind and the cold had different thoughts, meaning they couldn't go out. "We could go down to the cafeteria and beg for some ice cream? Mint chocolate chip, even..."

Dark eyes lit up. "Oooh... ice cream..."

Dee laughed. "You sounded so much like Bikky there."

"Well, he _is_ my son."

A soft smile crossed Dee's face, and he raised a hand to cup Ryo's pale face. Yeah, he is. You're both stubborn as hell, and I couldn't live without either of you."

Ryo smiled back at his lover, turning his head to nuzzle and kiss the palm on his face.

"And when you're well enough, I'm gonna kick the rugrat out and keep you in bed with me all day," the dark-haired man leered at his lover.

Ryo flushed and smacked at Dee's hand.

Dee snickered as he helped the blonde into a set of maroon scrubs--Ryo hated going out in public in the little paper dress, and the doctor had allowed him in and out of both the room and the outfit. After Ryo was dressed, the dark-haired man helped him into his wheelchair and out to the elevator.

Inside the elevator, the metal doors reflected Dee and Ryo back at the occupants, so Ryo saw when Dee leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "You know I love you, right?" Dee asked as the elevator slowly lowered them to the ground floor.

"You've told me so every hour since I woke up," Ryo replied. "And I still love hearing it."

"So you won't kill me?" Dee inquired as the doors slid open and he wheeled Ryo out of the elevator and down to the cafeteria.

"Why... What are you up to?"

Dee just smiled and opened the door to the cafeteria.

The entire cafeteria was decorated with orange and black crepe paper and fake cobwebs. A fake skeleton was propped in a chair next to a table where a huge bunch bowl of what looked like orange soda was resting.

And the entire 27th was in the cafeteria, dressed in costume and having their Halloween party at NY East.

"Hey!" JJ cheered, the closest to the door. The sharpshooter was dressed like something out of a Renaissance Faire. "Ryo came as an invalid!"

"How original," Diana replied, dressed in a tight, short black dress and a black witch's hat.

The crowd let out a cheer, which was quickly silenced when an orderly came in and glared sternly at the tipsy party. Ryo looked around at his coworkers, amazed.

Dee smiled down at the blonde. "Happy Halloween, partner. We couldn't party without you."

Ryo laughed, but gave Dee the _thank you but you are so sleeping on the couch for not telling me_ look, and Dee found himself suddenly craving a cigarette.  
---


	23. Take Two

Title: Take Two  
Date Written: 11/3/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 476  
Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo, Bikky/Carol  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: All the way through book 7, major spoilers for the Bikky/Carol relationship  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Notes: deeryofan made me do it. The other part of Shakespeare Appreciaton.  
---  
When Dee came into his lover's apartment, the wonderful, amazing scent of dinner. It did not get better than Ryo's cooking, period. He loved Mother dearly, but Ryo's food was just the best, hands down.

"Mmm... Food," the dark-haired man muttered into Ryo's ear, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and nuzzling his neck.

"Yes, food," Ryo teased back in reply, leaning back into Dee's embrace. "For four, even."

"Aw, you mean the monkey brat and the princess are eating with us tonight? I was really hoping to have you all to myself, just you, me, a bottle of wine, maybe some soft music... Handcuffs..."

Ryo smacked Dee on the cheek with a wooden spoon, red spaghetti sauce splatting onto the taller cop's cheek.

"Oh, I am _so_ tying you up now," Dee teased, grabbing a paper towel and wiping the sauce off his face.

"You have to catch me first," Ryo replied, stirring the sauce some more.

That man could be such a terrible flirt at times. And Dee wouldn't have it any other way.

"Oh, you know you want it," Dee retorted, snagging a dinner roll. Ryo shot him a dirty look, but didn't say anything.

A thud came from the dining room, and Dee raised his eyebrows. "They're studying Shakespeare," Ryo said, and Dee chuckled.

"Of course Bikky doesn't like the Bard: Ol' Willy doesn't write in proper English."

Ryo just _stared _at his lover.

"I'm kidding! Jesus, I'm smarter than I look," the dark-haired detective said, leaning against the counter and reaching over to dip the roll into the tomato sauce.

A sharp rap of the wooden spoon made him drop his roll with a yelp. "Damn it, Ryo! Shit, that hurt."

Ryo took his hand and rubbed the knuckles. "I didn't mean to hit you on the knuckles." The cook pressed a kiss against Dee's offended hand. "And Bikky gets that from you."

"Being smarter than we look?"

"Bingo."

"Bikky, what are yo--"

The two lovers looked at one another, eyebrows raised. As one, they leaned over to look in on the two children, to find Bikky with his tongue down Carol's throat.

"Well, aren't you going to stop them?" Dee asked Ryo, who shrugged.

"What, they're just kissing."

"Next thing you know, we're gonna be charging Carol for stach," Dee teased, and Ryo rolled his eyes.

"You can't wait a month, can you?"

"I'm not a patient man."

"That's you, right there, Ryo," Dee insisted.

"I am too patient," Ryo argued back.

"Sure, if you say so, Mr. _Get Me In The Bedroom Now_ MacLane."

"Mmm-hmm. And you can go back to your apartment tonight, too."

"Aw, don't be like that, baby."

"Besides, it's in the play."

Ryo looked at Dee, eyebrows raised, a ladle brandished like a knife at his lover. "He gets that from _you_, Laytner."

Dee reached for his sauce-soaked roll and didn't even try to argue.  
---


	24. Swapping Notes

Title: Swapping Notes  
Date Written: 11/4/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 438  
Characters/Pairings: Drake/JJ, Dee/Ryo  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: All the way up through Like Like Love  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Notes: Sequel to Untitled.  
---  
"Hey, uh, Dee?" 

Dee Laytner looked over at his longtime friend, Drake Parker. Both of them were up on the roof of the 27th Precinct, smoking cigarettes. They were partners for the day, their respective partners (and lovers) on assignment in Chinatown as translators for another case in the department.

"What is it, man?"

"I have a really odd question to ask you."

Dee raised an eyebrow. "Drake, we've been friends for years. I think I can handle it."

"Well, it's a personal question, really."

Dee flicked his cigarette, watching a clump of ashes fall to the street below. "It's about sex with Ryo, isn't it?"

Drake nodded. The two of them, while they didn't talk about their relationships in front of their partners, would occasionally talk about the less personal aspects of their romances.

"Just don't tell Ryo I'm telling you, I'll be in the monkey brat's room for a month."

"Well... You know how JJ's part Chinese?"

Dee nodded, taking another drag off his cigarette.

"And since Ryo's part Japanese, I just wanted to ask... Sometimes during sex, does Ryo just start saying random things in Japanese?"

"JJ does that too?" Dee replied, pointing at Drake with his cigarette. "In Mandarin, of course."

"Why do they do that?" Drake wondered aloud. "It's good, but it is _that good_?"

"Hey, I happen to think it's incredibly sexy," Dee countered. "I mean, think about it: We can make our lovers regress back to a point where they can only think in the first language they were taught. Damn if that's not an ego boost."

"And it is a creative way to learn both terms of endearment and profanities in their native tongues," Drake said, nodding in agreement.

"I have a list about as long as my arm of Japanese words I know now," Dee said proudly.

Drake cocked his head from side to side, rolling his shoulders. "I've only picked up one term: _wo ai ni_."

"What's that mean?"

Drake nearly blushed. "I love you."

Dee smiled as he took another drag off his cigarette. "What's JJ's Chinese name?" he asked, changing the subject slightly.

Drake sighed. "I have no frickin' idea. He says the whole thing in one big go, I can't even decipher when one name stops and another starts. It's three names, last name first," the brunette clarified, flicking the butt of his cigarette over the edge of the building.

"Which is why Japanese is clearly the superior language," Dee teased, doing the same.

"Oh, I am so telling! JJ's gonna kick your ass for that one."

"He'll have to beat Ryo to it when he finds out"  
---


	25. You Don't Wanna Know

Title: You Don't Wanna Know  
Date Written: 11/5/05  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 292  
Characters/Pairings: Dee, Bikky, Dee/Ryo (mentioned), Carol/Bikky (mentioned)  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: Through volume 7  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Notes: Inspired by a conversation with deeryofan, and dedicated to her.  
---  
"So let me get this straight," Bikky summarized, looking at one of his foster fathers. "You and Ryo have been working all week, and I've been over at Carol's because you don't want me home. And now that you have the weekend off, I have to go back to Carol's?"

"That would be correct," Dee replied, crossed his arms. This time, cash hadn't worked on the teen. And he also had a nagging feeling that if this routine continued, someone was going to jail for sleeping with a minor. Someone with pretty strawberry-blonde hair.

"Why? I haven't seen you two for a week, I want _real _food for once, I want to tell Ryo about me creaming the guys at basketball practice on Tuesday, and I want to kick your ass on the PS2!" Bikky protested.

"You're not going to want to know why we're kicking you out," Dee told him.

Bikky rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay, you two are going to screw like rabbits. Just lock your door and I'll turn my music up before I go to sleep. It's sex, so frickin' what?"

Dee had to smirk. Their little boy certainly had grown up. Too bad his lover still couldn't realize that. "Our bedroom isn't... Well, let's just say that it's not the best place to conduct the activities we plan to do tonight."

Bikky raised his eyebrows. "What are you going to do, play Twister or something."

"Naked Twister, actually. With olive oil."

Bikky's face turned a very interesting color, and he was out of the apartment in five minutes.

Dee was very proud that he managed to keep the straight face until the apartment door slammed behind his and Ryo's son.  
---


	26. Switching Sides

Title: Switching Sides  
Date Written: 11/5/05  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 1137  
Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo, Bikky  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: Through to Like Like Love  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Notes: Most of this was a huge plot bunny that deeryofan kept poking me with, and a lot of this is actually her ideas! I just wrote it.  
---  
Bikky could hear the raised voices as he climbed up the stairs. He sighed to himself, rolling his eyes. Lately, his two foster fathers--not that he'd ever tell Dee he thought of him as his father!--had been working like dogs on their cases, and he had been hoping that once things finally calmed down they could be... Well, a family. 

When Bikky had lived with his birth father, Richard, he had often been alone. Especially after his mother died when he was about six. He knew his father wasn't a 'good man' in the way most people saw it, but he had been kind. Every spare moment he had, he had spent with his son. Bikky knew his first father had loved him.

And he knew that his new fathers loved him too. It just... sometimes it got really lonely in an empty apartment at midnight.

He couldn't blame them, really: They were saving the world, one person at a time. He just really really missed them. And since it looked like he might actually get the scholarship to go to college in LA next year, he wanted to spend as much time with them as possible.

The door was unlocked, and the teen slipped into the apartment silently, sliding out of his shoes. It was probably best to just let them duke it out, fume for a bit, then make up. All couples fight, that was something he had learned himself through his relationship with Carol.

"I didn't say anything when you started going to the church choir again!" Ryo was yelling in the kitchen. "So what the hell is your problem? I'm not allowed to do stuff without you in my free time?"

Bikky sighed, leaning against the closed door. They hadn't heard him come in, he was going to wait until the storm had passed to grab something to eat.

"Of course!" he heard Dee yell back. "Damn it, Ryo, this is not about you doing this. It'd just been nice if you'd talked it through with me first."

"Why? Do I need your permission? That's bullshit, Dee. I'm my own person."

Something banged in the kitchen, and Bikky guessed that Dee had slammed his fists on the dining room table. "God dammit, Ryo! I'm just trying to say that it'd be nice to have us working as a team in stuff like that, too."

Ryo's voice was moving around as he replied. Bikky shook his head, picturing Ryo doing every little thing he could find in the kitchen so he wouldn't have to meet Dee's dark jade, penetrating gaze. "So, you're saying we wouldn't have this discussion if I had asked you first? What's with that, Dee? As I said, I don't think I need your permission to do stuff like that."

Dee moved, and Bikky could see him in the door frame that connected the kitchen to the dining room. "How can you be so damn stubborn! When I joined the choir again, I discussed it with you first before I made that decision."

"I never asked you to!" Ryo snapped back. "It wasn't necessary!"

"But I did, because that's what people in a relationship do!" Dee's face was beginning to turn red with anger. Pretty soon, it'd deteriorate down.

"Oh great." The sarcasm in Ryo's tone was thick enough to cut with a butter knife. "Now, I'm not only doing things without your permission, but I'm lousy at having a relationship, too! Really, Dee, stop being a possessive jerk, damn it! You didn't _need _to ask me if it was okay if you'd start singing again! If you want to do that, fine! I don't fucking care what you do in your free time!"

Dee's jaw dropped at that. Ryo apparently had no idea just how much he had hurt his lover.

"Fine."

That one word was like a death knell, and the dark-haired detective stormed out of the kitchen, straight past Bikky, stopping only to pick up his shoes and walk out of the apartment in his stocking feet.

"Bikky! How long have you been there?"

The blonde turned to stare at his guardian. "Long enough. What's up with you, PMS?"

"You will not talk to me in such a manner, young man, I'm not in the mood for it," Ryo informed him.

Bikky scoffed. "Oh, but it's fine for you to talk to your lover in that tone?"

"That's none of your business."

"You two are my business, Ryo!" Blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't want to know what you were fighting about, because frankly, I don't really give a damn at this point. And because you're being such a prissy little bitch today, I'll come clean on a few things Dee didn't want to tell you about the church choir: Yes, it is true that Dee used to sing in the church choir because Mother wanted him to, and yes it is true that he recently started up again because she asked him to. She asked him to because some of the kids wanted to try out, but were scared. She thought that if Dee was there, they wouldn't be as afraid because there'd be a friendly face watching them. But they had a three-day fight after the first time she brought it up because he didn't want to do it because he knew it would take away from his time with YOU."

Ryo had visibly shrunk against the door frame as his son gave him a dressing down. The tall boy stormed past his guardian, much in the manner his foster father had earlier, and stopped to peer down at the half-Japanese detective. "Also, just a little info for you, something you should know as an orphan yourself: NEVER TELL AN ORPHAN YOU DON'T CARE."

Ryo's dark eyes widened so large Bikky could see the whites of his eyes all the way around his guardian's almost black irises. He went pale as a sheet, the full weight of all he had said finally sinking in. "Oh God, what have I done?"

"Nothing you can't fix if you don't go after his ass NOW, Ryo," Bikky shot back.

The shorter detective took off out the door, calling out to his lover as he ran down the apartment stairway.  
---  
Bikky awoke later that night to a sound that was not unfamiliar to him: the steady, rhythmic creaking of mattress springs coming from down the hall.

The teen smiled to himself, glad his fathers had made up with one another. Carol would be happy to hear that tomorrow.

He turned his radio up a few notches before going back to sleep.  
---


	27. Swapping Notes Part II

Title: Swapping Notes Part II  
Date Written: 11/8/05  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 763  
Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo, Drake/JJ  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: Up through _Like Like Love  
_Disclaimer: Not mine!  
Notes: People wanted a sequel to Swapping Notes, so here it is, from JJ and Ryo's point of view.  
---  
"Xièxie(1)," JJ Adams told the elderly Chinese lady he and Ryo had been questioning for the past twenty minutes, bowing politely to her. Ryo did the same, and the two detectives walked silently back to their car. 

When Ryo was buckled into the passenger seat, JJ observed him with glittering blue eyes. "I didn't know you knew Chinese," he informed his temporary partner, starting the car.

"Not many people do," Ryo replied, squirming under the intense gaze his fellow sharpshooter had fixed on him.

"Where'd you learn?"

"I double majored in college," Ryo replied, turning his face to stare out the window. "Linguistics and philosophy."

"But you speak like a native," JJ argued. "You didn't learn Chinese in college."

Ryo sighed. "My parents were art dealers, so they traveled a lot. I picked up some foreign languages."

"Define 'some'."

"I dunno... Ten?"

JJ had to slam on the brakes to avoid hitting the car in front of them. "TEN!"

Ryo shrugged. "Most of the Romantic languages--Spanish, French, Italian--are closely related, so it wasn't that hard to pick them up. I grew up speaking Japanese and English, Chinese wasn't that hard--I had an 'uncle' who taught me Mandarin. And Father taught me Scottish Gaelic."

"Scottish Gaelic?"

"Yeah." Ryo turned to look at his temporary partner. "There are two strands of Gaelic, Irish and Scottish. Both are dying out, though. My grandfather taught Father, and he taught me. I think he had hoped I'd teach my son, but it doesn't look like that's gonna happen," the blonde finished ruefully.

"You could teach Bikky," JJ offered helpfully.

Ryo just laughed. "Like I could teach that boy anything. I think you've gotten crazier, Adams."

JJ laughed as well. "You never know. Hey, he and Carol might give you and Dee really cute grandkids and you could teach them."

"Damn, now that's a scary thought."

"What, Bikky and Carol getting married? Is that really that so out of left field?"

"No, them being old enough for me to not think that they're so young."

JJ patted Ryo's knee affectionately. "They're smart kids. You did a good job with them."

"Sometimes I think I hit them a little too late," Ryo confessed.

"Please. They both cleaned up their acts, didn't they? I mean, Bikky's gonna graduate this spring, and Carol's got herself a job as a secretary in a law firm. Those are two that I never expected to be contributing members of society."

Ryo grinned. "Just goes to show you that it's as much nature as nurture."

"Speaking of nature versus nurture... is it really true that Dee was your first first?"

Ryo turned a bright shade of red. "I, uh, don't think that's an appropriate subject--"

"Oh, psh. Please. C'mon. Did you have any girlfriends?"

"A few," Ryo confessed.

"And nothing happened?"

"They were all nice, but I just... didn't love them."

"Not the way you love Dee, that is."

"I haven't loved anyone the way I love Dee," Ryo replied without thinking, then blushed furiously when he realized what he had said.

JJ pinched Ryo's reddened cheek. "And I'll bet the sex doesn't hurt."

"JJ!"

The blue-blonde grinned. "I know the sex I've been having has been great!" he crowed, laughing at the way Ryo flushed red at the sensitive subject. "So, question: Has the sex between you and Dee gotten better or worse over the years?"

"What?"

"Well, you know what all the heteros say about married sex. I've never actually had a lover for longer than a year."

"I couldn't keep a girlfriend for that length of time after I joined the academy, either," Ryo agreed. "It has to be the job."

"So who else to take into bed but another cop?" JJ teased.

"JJ... I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you."

"Because it's about sex?"

"Because one of the people we'll be discussing we used to have fights over."

JJ grinned. "I thought we made peace with that, Ryo."

"Still doesn't change the past."

JJ sighed. "Well, how about this: Can Dee make you... well, babble?"

"Dee can make anyone babble."

"Not what I meant."

Ryo smirked. "I know. And yes."

"Hot damn, I'm glad I'm not the only one," JJ exclaimed, smacking the steering wheel. "Drake's been making fun of me about that since I let my first ai ya slip."

"Well, we have it better off," Ryo agreed, smirking at his fellow sharpshooter. "At least we babble in words, instead of just sounds. Guh, ah, oh," the blonde gasped, imitating his lover.

JJ nearly rear-ended another car laughing.  
---  
(1) Chinese for 'Thank you'... I think that's how it's spelled transliterated. If it's wrong, someone please let me know!  
---


	28. Eavesdropping

Title: Eavesdropping  
Date Written: 11/9/05  
Rating: T for language  
Word Count: 101  
Characters/Pairings: Ryo/Jim (eek!), Ted, Drake, Marty  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: I am evil.  
---  
"Ow, damn it Jim, that hurts!" 

"Aw, boo hoo."

"Screw you. Seriously, that has to be the biggest one I've ever had in me."

"Really? Aw, Ryo, it's almost like I'm popping your cherry."

"Go to--AH! Shit, warn a guy!"

"Sorry."

"You _obviously _haven't done this a lot."

"Yes I have. But dead people don't complain."

"Oh GOD Jim."

"And... There we go. All done."

"_Finally_."

Ryo opened the door to Jim's office. Drake, Ted and Marty were staring back at him, eyes wide.

"What?"

Jim finished labeling Ryo's blood work. "Next."

"I'm so telling Dee," Ted whispered to his partner.  
---


	29. Honest Question

Title: Honest Question  
Date Written: 11/11/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 296  
Characters/Pairings: Dee  
Warnings: Slight religion bashing.  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: Inspired by... Well, by me. For those of you who do not know, Confirmation (in the Catholic church) is when you 'recognize your baptismal call' and take a saint name and all that jazz. Extremely boring process, trust me. Anyway, it now usually occurs around your senior year of high school (17-18 years old)  
---  
Eighteen-year-old Dee Laytner was bored to tears. The youth peer leader was currently standing in front of their small group, talking about how she was morally superior to them because she read her Bible and prayed her rosary. 

_Sure, babe, read on_, Dee thought. _God still knows you were making out with someone besides your husband after mass last week._

"You see, everyone," the woman continued, waving her blue glass rosary around. It really was pretty, but Dee still preferred the handmade cord knotted one that Mother had made for him when he went through his First Communion. "You can pray your rosary every day. And I don't want to hear that you don't have time--I'm a mother of three with a career, and I manage to pray mine every single day."

"How do you find the time?" one of Dee's group members asked, his eyes gleaming with a mixture of adoration bordering on worship and lust for her (rather damn good-looking) body.

"I pray it when I'm driving into work," the woman replied. "I finish up the last Our Father when I pull into the parking lot."

Dee raised his hand.

"Yes Dee?"

"When you pray your rosary, do you shut your eyes?" the dark-haired teen asked with a straight face.

A snicker rippled through the group, and the mentor put her hands on her hips. "Honestly, Dee Laytner!"

"What? It's an honest question!"

"Stop playing around."

"Whenever Mother says her rosary, she shuts _her _eyes, I just wanted to know if it was uniform throughout the Catholic community," the teen rationalized, a small smirk playing across his face.

The peer leader just stared at him in disbelief before quickly changing the subject.

Dee ducked his head, smiling. He'd have to tell Mother about this one.  
---


	30. Eavesdropping Part 2

Title: Eavesdropping Part 2  
Date Written: 11/12/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 584  
Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo, Drake/JJ (mentioned), Ted/Janet (mentioned, possibly one-sided) Marty, Jim, Drake, Ted  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: Up through book 7  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: Sequel to Eavesdropping.  
---  
"DEE!" 

Dee looked up as Ted slid around the corner into his office, the other two men who had been down in the lab for blood work along with his lover hot on his heels.

"What the hell are you three up to?" he growled playfully at Ted, Drake and Marty, who were crowding around his desk.

"You won't believe what I heard!" Ted said in an annoying sing-song that made Dee's fingers itch.

"How can I when I don't know what it is?" the dark-haired man replied in the same tone, not looking up from his papers.

"I heard Ryo and Jim having sex in Jim's office!"

Dee's pencil point snapped against the paper as he pressed down suddenly, looking up wide-eyed at his fellow officers.

It was at that point Ryo stormed in, his face red with excursion and panting hard--he had, apparently, taken the stairs from the basement up to the third floor while the others took the elevator. "They're lying and they have filthy minds," the blonde declared to his partner, pointing at the others.

"Oh? Filthy mind?" Ted asked innocently. "Let's survey the facts, shall we?" His hand came up to stroke his chin thoughtfully, sarcasm oozing from every move and word. "A man who is known to be in a homosexual relationship, in a closed office with another man yelling things like, Ow! Damn, can't you be more gentle with that thing!. I think anyone would jump to that conclusion."

"I did not say that," Ryo shot back, his cooling cheeks flaring back to red.

"Actually, I believe the exact words were damn it Jim that hurts and seriously, that has to be the biggest one I've ever had in me," Marty offered helpfully.

"Oh screw you, Marty."

"There was an oh God Jim thrown in there too," Drake piped up.

Ryo threw balls of screwed up waste paper at the lot until they fled from the office, locking the door behind him. "I was talking about the needle," Ryo informed Dee. "They just take everything out of context."

Dee gave Ryo an I don't believe you look.

"Look! I even have proof!" the half-Japanese detective protested, rolling up his sleeve and showing the band-aid on his inner arm.

"Aw, poor thing," Dee cooed, switching gears. "Does it hurt?"

Ryo put on a pouting face, nodding, and Dee pulled his lover into his lap to kiss the developing bruise blooming under his pale skin. "There. I'll kiss it better more later."

The blonde pressed a kiss to Dee's forehead and moved around to sit at his own desk.

After a few minutes of (rather productive) silence, Dee reached over and pushed a few buttons on the phone. Ryo looked at him, confused, until he heard the other person pick up on the other end of the line in the silence of their office.

"Jim Campbell."

"You are so frickin' dead, Campbell, do you hear me?" Dee threatened, and Ryo could hear Jim's laughter coming from the earpiece. He turned bright red and buried his head in his arms as Dee hung up the phone, then blindly reached over for his own desk phone.

"Who are you calling?" Dee asked.

"Janet, JJ and Marty's wife," Ryo replied, going through papers on his desk for Marty's home phone number.

"What are you going to tell them?"

"No idea. I'll make it up as I go along."

Dee sighed, leaning his cheek on one of his hands. "God, I love it when you get like this"  
---


End file.
